Fereydun Tharwal Massry
"What has taken you millennia to create, I erase in seconds." -Fereydun Fereydun Tharwal Massryفريدون ثار-وو) المصرى) is a First Generation Shinigami that has undergone Hollowfication and has become a Vaizard through extensive reiatsu molding and underwent the specialized training most other vaizards have went through. With the exception of the Spirit King, Fereydun is the oldest Shinigami to have ever lived. He is very famous in the middle east, and is considered an aristocrat there. Appearence Fereydun is of Arabic(Or middle eastern) descent, and has an abnormally tall body build. Fereydun stands in at over eight and a half feet tall. He is fairly muscular and thin; with most of his weight being contributed to his bone mass. This is due to receiving a tumor in his brain's pituitary gland, which caused his Human Growth Hormone to reproduce at unusual levels. His most noticable feature would be his snow white hair, and his deep red eyes that seem to go on forever. His hair goes down to his midsection of his back, and is also seen in his eyelashes and eyebrows. he wears an Inverted haori, with no division number or division flower as an overhaul and underneath wears arabic style clothing which is comprised of silken linen pants and elegant topwear. He carries his Zanpakuto at his hip where his white waistshawl meets his pants, hidden under. He is covered in an assortment of tribal tattoos; one most noticably being his chest. He does have an oddity amongst him: his left arm. His left arm is completely black, and his nails are very long to almost 6 inches and three quarts. On the back of his blackened left hand, there is an almost undetectable line going horizontally all the way to both ends. He looks as if he is in his late 20's or early 30's. Personality It is difficult to precisely identify how he acts. He is not the strong silent type, as he can be seen talking to those who come up to him. Fereydun however does have a form of Schizoid Personality Disorder, which causes him to avoid all possible means of human contact in any way he can; This is most likely due to being isolated at Mount Damavand for extended periods of time, developing a Sophist view of reality. Because of this, He talks in a detached, completely logical and emotionless way. This "corruption" of his personality has lead to some people calling his attitude "rotten" or "gross". However, in reality, he actually does seem to care what he is seen as in the face of his "friends".Unfortunately, because of his social decline from being alone for so long, he tends to resolve a problem two ways: In brutal honesty, being completely realistic and aloof of another's personal feelings, causing him to hurt everyone around him, or "social suicide" effectively making himself a scapegoat. In battle, he is cold, level-headed, and analytical. He is very silent(with the exception of kido and other named techniques) and will observe his opponent; he is crafty, and will often use the environment around him as a stepping stone as well as certain diversions. He can also be seen as a humanitarian, scolding religion and any theocratic belief that people blindly follow without second thought. He has a tendency to "Go solo" or "Be a Lone Wolf" in general. Practically, he is impartial on many things and often remains unbiased unless the situation demands that of choice and decision. He absolutely detests and hates any "Godlike" beings. He is no longer the savage, barabric neanderthal he used to be in his youth and is actually very intelligent, contrary to what he appears to be at first sight. He can be noted, quoting Descartes and John Locke, and many other of the world of the living's greatest free thinkers. He is a very unorthodox person by heart, and takes interest in the more subtle arts in the world. History As a human, Fereydun was known as "The Boy hero who slew the Dahaka". The Dahaka is a monstrous creature who formerly was human, and went under the name of "Azi Zahhak". Zahhak was born as the son of an Arab ruler named Merdās. He was handsome and clever, but had no mental stability of character and was easily influenced by evil advisors, particularly one named Arhiman. Ahriman therefore chose him as the tool for his plans for world domination. When Zahhak was a young man, Arhiman only appeared as his glib, flattering companion, and by degrees convinced him that he ought to kill his own father and take over his territories. He taught him to dig a deep pit covered over with leaves in a place where Merdās was accustomed to walk; Merdās fell in and was killed. Zahhāk thus became both patricide and king at the same time. Ahriman now took another guise, and presented himself to Zahhāk as a marvellous cook. After he had presented Zahhāk with many days of sumptuous feasts, Zahhāk was willing to give Ahriman whatever he wanted. Ahriman merely asked to kiss Zahhāk on his two shoulders. Zahhāk permitted this; but when Ahriman had touched his lips to Zahhāk's shoulders, he immediately vanished. At once, two black snakes grew out of Zahhāk's shoulders. They could not be surgically removed, for as soon as one snake-head had been cut off, another took its place. Ahriman now appeared to Zahhāk in the form of a skilled physician. He counselled Zahhāk that the only remedy was to let the snakes remain on his shoulders, and sate their hunger by supplying them with human brains for food every day otherwise the snakes will feed on his own. From a psychological point of view the snakes on Zahhak's shoulders could represent his lust for killing or a form of sadism which if left unsatisfied would torment Zahhak. Also when Zahhak is defeated by Fereydun, he cannot think of a better fitting punishment than to simply bound him in cave where the snakes (not being fed) will eat Zahhak's own brain symbolizing his inner agony and unsatisfied homicidal lust. This story is of reconciling the descriptions of Dahāka as a three-headed dragon monster and those stories which treat him as a human king. Zahhāk is originally human, but through the magic of Ahriman he becomes a monster. Zahhāk's two snake heads still craved human brains for food, so every day Zahhāk's spies would seize two men, and execute them so their brains could feed the snakes. Two men, called Armayel and Garmayel, wanted to find a way to rescue people from being killed from the snakes. So they learned cookery and after mastering how to cook great meals, they went to Zahhāk's palace and managed to become the chefs of the palace. Every day, they saved one of the two men and put the brain of a sheep instead of his into the food, but they could not save the lives of both men. Those who were saved were told to flee to the mountains and to faraway plains. Zahhāk's tyranny over the world lasted for centuries. But one day Zahhāk had a terrible dream – he thought that three warriors were attacking him, and that the youngest knocked him down with his mace, tied him up, and dragged him off toward an extremely tall mountain. When Zahhāk woke he was in a panic. Following the counsel of Arnavāz, he summoned wise men and dream-readers to explain his dream. They were reluctant to say anything, but one finally said that it was a vision of the end of Zahhāk's reign, that rebels would arise and dispossess Zahhāk of his throne. He even named the man who would take Zahhāk's place: Fereydun. Zahhāk now became obsessed with finding this "Fereydun" and destroying him, though he did not know where he lived or who his family was. His spies went everywhere looking for Fereydun, and finally heard that he was but a boy; A Pariah child. Zahhāk now tried to consolidate his rule by coercing an assembly of the leading men of the kingdom into signing a document testifying to Zahhāk's righteousness, so that no one could have any excuse for rebellion. One man spoke out against this charade, a blacksmith named Kāva. Against the whole assembly, Kāva told how Zahhāk's minions had murdered seventeen of his eighteen sons so that Zahhāk might feed his snakes' lust for human brains – the last son had been imprisoned, but still lived.In front of the assembly Zahhāk had to pretend to be merciful, and so released Kāva's son. But when he tried to get Kāva to sign the document attesting to Zahhāk's justice, Kāva tore up the document, left the court, and raised his blacksmith's apron as a standard of rebellion – the Kāviyāni Banner, Soon many people followed Kāva to the Alborz mountains, where Fereydun was now living. He was now a young man and agreed to lead the people against Zahhāk. He had a mace made for him with a head like that of an ox, and with his brothers and followers, went forth to fight against Zahhāk. Zahhāk had already left his capital, and it fell to Fereydun with small resistance. Fereydun freed all of Zahhāk's prisoners, including Arnavāz and Shahrnavāz. Fereydun later made them into superhuman-like creatures called "Asura" in exchange for services rendered and loyalty upheld. Kondrow, Zahhāk's treasurer, pretended to submit to Fereydun, but when he had a chance he escaped to Zahhāk and told him what had happened. Zahhāk at first dismissed the matter, but when he heard that Fereydun had seated himself as the Ruler of the Middle East and Father of all Asura, he was incensed and immediately hastened back to his city to attack Fereydun. When he got there, Zahhāk found his capital held strongly against him, and his army was in peril from the defense of the city. Seeing that he could not reduce the city, he sneaked into his own palace as a spy, and attempted to assassinate Arnavāz and Shahrnavāz. Fereydun struck Zahhāk down with his ox-headed mace, but did not kill him; on the advice of a shinigami. He bound Zahhāk and imprisoned him in a cave underneath Mount Damāvand, binding him with a lion's pelt tied to great nails fixed into the walls of the cavern, where he will remain until the end of the world. Thus, after a thousand years' tyranny, ended the reign of Zahhāk. After about 13 years, Fereydun fell upon an illness, receiving a tumor in his brain. It paralyzed him, and eventually caused him to die, medicine being but a foreign concept in his homeland. Fereydun died at the age of 28, near a riverbed which served as cemetery for zahhak's sacrifices. He was buried near Mount Damavand, at the summit. He wandered the land, lost as a spirit. He was later soul buried by an unidentified member of the soon-to-be first division in the gotei 13, and wandered. He quickly rose through the ranks and became the Spirit King's cheif royal guard; Or the captain of the Zero division. After a long, yet unknown amount of time Fereydun suddenly vanishes completely from soul society, leaving only a cryptic poem behind. To this day, Fereydun in soul society is considered a folklore. Equipment Ancient weapons: Fereydun possess a wide variety of old middle eastern and japanese weapons such as scmitars and out of service katanas. He also possesses an even bigger amount of trinkets like banners and scepters from when monarchs still ruled in europe and asia, along with other small nations and countries from ancient times. Horseman Weapons(Scythe): As the horseman of Death, Fereydun carries a scythe that can be split into two and used as sickles. In the sickle state, they always come back to him and he can rejoin them to make the original. The scythe itself seems very "modernized" and militaristic, with an odd feel to it. It has electronics and certain attachments to it that cannot be quite identified. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: '''Fereydun possesses a monsterous, almost ridiculously insane amount of spiritual power. Almost to the point if he were to obtain any more, his skin would begin to boil away in vaizard form. '''Enhanced Reiatsu Sensing: Fereydun, like most high powered shinigami can sense other's reiatsu at an enchanced state. He has the particular habit of letting his own reiatsu flow upon the field, drowning anyone caught in it and making it even easier to identify. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Fereydun is shown to be very efficient in his use of hand to hand combat. As he wields his sword in only one hand, it is fairly easy for Fereydun to mix in hakuda with his own Zanjutsu; Developing a deadly array of unpredictable attacks. He is an absolute master at contortion, and can bend his body to abnormal angles using reiatsu. Houho Master: Fereydun is seen as almost blindingly fast, to a blur's peak. He is a master of Shunpo and its variations, and can do continuous steps in Shunpo at long distances. He can silence his shunpo with very little amount of reiatsu. Master Unique Swordsman Specialist: Fereydun is, if not one of the most advanced swordsmen in the entire balance. His ability to not only mix contortion with his zanpakuto, but to also infuse the small bones in his hands and feet are remarkable. It is where he shines brightest. Fereydun is so advanced, it has been recorded that he can probably take on the entire royal guard and half of soul society without using shikai or bankai. Fereydun also shows a masterful habit of disarming his opponents by unorthodox means using even further contortion. He can, theoretically surpass even the Captain-commanders with utmost efficiency. Zanpakuto Mephala: Fereydun's zanpakuto takes the form of a completely black nodaichi roughly about five and a half feet in length; with a golden teardrop shaped hilt and a red furl at the end. It is unlike most zanpakuto in several ways. For one, it does not break under heavy situations, even if Fereydun were to die it would remain unbroken. Also, it seems to whisper into the consciousness of the wielder constantly. It cannot be strengthened by normal Jinzen. it must "Taste the blood of the decievers" to support its strength. *'Shikai': Its release command is "'Infect!"( 感染します Kansen shimasu). In its Shikai state, it changes color in both blade and hilt into a silvery color, like Mercury and becomes a Daisho shortsword. '''''Shikai's special ability: Mephala has the power to make an opponent's worst nightmares, doubts, suspicions, and insecurities come to life and resurface into the material world. It often takes a humanoid materialization and causes extreme delusions and a distorted perspective of reality. This is not to be confused with hypnosis, as this brings out Unconsious motives,'' and will fight or manipulate the opponent in Fereydun's place as he goes up to the opponent while they are distracted. *'''Bankai: '''In its bankai, His bankai becomes '''Zetsubou no Mugen no Jixyuuryou(絶望の無限の重量, The Infinite Weight of Despair) which release phase is "Go, and tamper with pure immunity in the thoughtless curs. Quarentine all that is alive and damn them to nothing but dust and bones!" In its bankai state, The appearance changes yet again, this time into a black Kyo-gunto with a white furl at the end and a red D-guard supporting the golden hilt. *'kiseichuu ''kansen shou (寄生虫感染症, Parasite Infection) '''It is able to create a virus that affects the opponent and gets progressively worse, to the point where it infects others and causes loss of motor control, and basic instincts such as breathing. There are 4 stages to this attack: 1st stage: (Dispersal) The Parasite is spread airborne across the battlefield, affecting that which it comes into contact with. Minor coughs and headaches occur. 2nd stage: (Contamination) The parasite infects faster, and begins to develop and evolve more lethally, festering and replicating itself in the opponent. Severe coughs and slowed reactions are seen, followed with slight stiffness of joints. 3rd stage: (Eukaryotic modification) The Parasite enters the neurons of the opponent, scrambling axions and disrupting signals for the brain to read and changing them, causing more symptoms and even mutations to occur in the host, followed by loss of thought process. 4th stage: (Paralysis/Despair) The Parasite fully develops, and completely takes over the host brain's major lobes, paralyzing the opponent and deactivating the most basic instincts such as breathing and movement. The Opponent is literally weighed down by their own bones and left to die. The corpse later, is used as a major breeding ground to infect even more hosts as the last state of necrosis. Hollowfication As a Vaizard, Fereydun also posesses a mask and Full Hollowform which he can summon both voluntarily and involuntarily. Because of his insanely high reiatsu, he can manipulate and control his hollow powers quite well and concentrated above the average vaizard. His Hollow powers can be safely inferred to of one objective: Complete and total Destrution and Annihlation of whatever stands in his way. Fereydun's mask takes the form of a sharp, pointy square-like shape that curves at the cheekbones, with additional spikes that cascade along the sides and ridges, along with the forehead and eyebrows. The chin is split into three points, and the jaw has a rectangular shape that connects to the cheek. In his masked form, he possesses some traits of arrancars. *When he uses his mask, he loses his Zanpakuto but gains an unidentified weapon that is double-pronged at both sides. It has no name, however it is extremely sharp and seems to eviscerate anything in its path, including air, flesh, stone, and even steel or other heavy metals with ease. All his attacks seem to "burn" and impale with it. There is currently nothing it cannot cut. * Like Ressureccion, Fereydun can transform into a hollowform that lasts for an indefinite amount of time. His blade again changes as well, it becomes in a "charged" state to which the heat develops to over 30,000 degrees farenheight at the edges of the blade, with the curved hilt and an added a heatguard. His body becomes black and charred with red outlines of his normal tatoos, along with the mask itself changing shape and color. He gains a gauntlet over his left arm along with a claw and chain. ~Skills in hollowfication~ Maldito Cero Pesquisa High Speed Regeneration Telepathy Hierro Negacion Sonido Masacrando Bala Trivia *Dahaka in arabic means "To Laugh" and "To Smile". *Fereydun in arabic means "The Son of the Water" or "The Child of the Oceans". It can also mean "Third Immortal" in some rural areas of the language. *Mephala's personality is akin to a mythical japanese monster named Jorōgumo(literally meaning "Binding bride" or "Prostitute spider"). *When Fereydun says that in order for his zanpakuto to get stronger "it must taste the blood of the deserving", it is a reference to The Spider queen, Arachne for punishing the greek goddess Athena, by killing all her Spartan men using venemous spiders in the form of seductive women. *"Fereydun" Is also the name of an Asura which means "One who erases" Referring to the mid-Iranian/hindu mythos for a Daeva. *Fereydun's odd body build is a reference to Robert Pershing Wadlow,the Tallest human being in recorded history. Fereydun stands at 8"7, while Wadlow stands at 8"11, being only a few 4 and 1 third inches away from the record-holder. *As mentioned, Fereydun has a personality disorder called Schizoid disorder which is a psychological term. *Many of Fereydun's monologues and wordplay have to do with Psychology. *The Dahaka has severe Schizophrenia, and a moderate-to-severe Multiple Personality Disorder. Quotes (General) "Were it so easy..." (To Keva) "What do you consider is right, your heart or your mind?" (To Salvatore) "I speak in riddles and poems, child. Not blasphemous lies and complicated, needless deception." (To Self) "I truly am, All alone..." (To Mephala) "Then to the death, I commence. I will not die as the man who shyed away his people." (To Keva) "War does not justify who is right, only who is left in the broken bones and blackened blood of our sons." (General) "Only a beast raises his sword in hatred. A man of law simply carries it out because it is the right thing to do." (To Dahaka) "You used to be good. You used to be the shining hope for what was our Damnation. And now, look at yourself; A personification of all the things you came to hate. I only offer you sadness. I will not hold back." (General) "Good and Evil are just instinctual labels, just like Poor and Rich. the only thing that matters is if you let it bother you." (To Mephala) "Give them a chance....to be happy?" (General) "God? God. Is. Dead." (General) "You appear to have the 'death before dishonour' thing wrong. it is better to live on your feet, than to die on your knees instead." (To Self) "Adapt. Evolve. Develop. Win" (To Aurora) "Had he not passed on, the world for him would have become an eternal hell with nothing but a grey sky. I am no exception myself. When you are that old, and that tired, Everything fades to grey. Just like me." (General) "History Circles Back Upon Us...." (General) "I hate nice people. Not because of common courtesy, but how blatently unoriginally artificial it is. When you are *sneers in mild disgust* god forbid,'nice', you are courteous without any form of sincerity. I would happily take fifty years of slavery instead of submitting to the psuedo-conformity that is a nice person's view. This world doesn't need nice people. It needs Kind people."